Trois pour le prix d'un
by MammaDiva
Summary: Des retrouvailles a Beacon Hills sous le signe de l'amour et de la famille
1. Prologue

**Salut mes licornes garous, voici ma fiction Sterek surprise.**

 **Pairing: Family/Romance**

 **Couples: Stiles/Derek - Isaac/? - Scott/Jackson**

 **Je vous met la fiction aujourd'hui et bientôt la suite des autres fictions et de nouvelles pour votre plus grand plaisir.**

 **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire**

* * *

 **Prologue.**

Stiles s'était toujours cru intelligent pour comprendre les situations dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient impliqués, notamment depuis l'arrivée du surnaturel dans sa vie et principalement le débarquement de Derek Hale dans sa vie.  
Mais il se trompait lourdement tandis qu'il expliquait le matin même à Scott que rien ne pourrait plus l'étonner. Oh oui, il se gourait sur tous les points.

La meute de Scott avait décidé de faire un tour en forêt après les étranges meurtres qui étaient perpétrés à Beacon Hills depuis deux semaines.

Étrange ? Pas si étrange que ça, surtout quand on passe son temps à se battre contre des docteurs de l'horreur, la bête du Gévaudan, des chimères, un Kanima, une meute d'alphas, une Darach etc. Tout ça quoi !

Mais quand on retrouve des êtres surnaturels dont on ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence éventré, fées, trolls, nymphes, pendus ou à moitié carbonisé, on peut dire que cela est des plus intriguant.

Malheureusement un de leur ami en avait fait les frais trois jours avant et tentait de rester en vie sous la surveillance de Melissa. Leur ami avait été pris en chasse par une créature sombre selon ses propres dires, avant de sombrer dans un coma artificiel pour lui éviter de souffrir et de mourir dans d'affreuses douleur. La créature sombre comme la nuit et possédait de longs crocs de loups acérés.  
Le jeune avait reçu la morsure d'un alpha et ne la supportait pas.

C'est ainsi que la meute de joyeux loups, enfin pas tous mais passons, s'aventurait dans les bois de Beacon Hills à la recherche d'indices leur permettant de trouver une piste sur l'auteur du crime.

Malheureusement ou bien heureusement, ils avaient trouvé le responsable. Mais pour leur plus grand déplaisir, la meute était tombée sur une version un peu plus grande et flippante de Peter Hale en mode alpha sous stéroïde lors de leur première année d'aventure lycanthropiesques.

Et là les choses étaient légèrement parties en vrille. Plusieurs grognements étaient venus s'ajouter à celui qui envoyait valdinguer la meute, Scott était le seul qui tenait encore debout malgré les blessures infligées, il avait beau hurlé à son meilleur ami de s'enfuir mais l'hyper actif était paralysé, paralysé par une peur insondable, son cerveau s'était déconnecté de la réalité.

Il savait qu'il allait mourir, il savait que jamais il ne les reverrait, ni l'un pour qui il avait accepté ses sentiments mais qui ne serait jamais partagés certes il en avait l'habitude avec son ancien amour de jeunesse, Lydia.

Et l'autre qui était parti alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé un équilibre et qu'il aurait aimé apprendre à connaître plus.

Stiles sentit une large main lougarourisé entourer sa gorge et la serrer doucement pour lui permettre sournoisement de contempler sa vie s'échapper lentement.  
Il avait l'impression que la créature lui en voulait à lui, que c'était personnelle, derrière le regard rouge et froid de l'Alpha, il semblait apercevoir une haine sans nom.

Stiles hoqueta d'horreur quand il sentit des griffes lui lacérer la peau sans douceur au niveau estomac alors que derrière Scott tentait une approche en hurlant.  
Approche qui lui valut de voler à plusieurs mètres derrière d'un coup de patte de l'alpha.

Kira, Liam et Malia tentaient de se relever mais l'alpha ennemi les fit s'agenouiller devant sa puissance brute.

_ _Derek ! Jackson !_ Souffla Stiles avant de sombrer à moitié dans l'inconscience, manquant d'air et se vidant doucement de son sang qui s'échappait de ses blessures.

Il se sentit tomber au sol lourdement, puis le vacarme d'une bataille acharné avec deux … Non trois loups contre l'alpha, lui vint aux oreilles. Des coups de feu retentirent, des hurlements qui le fit frissonner raisonnèrent dans le silence de la nuit.

Il connaissait ses hurlements, mais d'où ?

Qui étaient les héros en tenue de cuir et avec des capes qui venaient le sauver.

Il divaguait alors que des bras puissants et forts le soulevèrent.

Toujours conscient sans l'être vraiment, Stiles se lova dans les bras de la personne qui le portait, comme mû par un sentiment instinctif vers l'autre.

Posant son nez dans le cou de la personne qui le portait, Stiles ne se rendit même pas compte des frissons qu'il pouvait générer au loup qui le maintenait fermement contre lui.

_ _Mais … Que … Je ne comprends pas …_ Scott soutenu par un de leurs sauveurs, faisait la navette du regard entre le blond qui l'aidait et un individu identique, _comment est-ce possible ?_

Certes le blond était parti depuis trois ans, oui Scott avait compté inconsciemment le nombre d'année que Whittemore avait passé loin de la meute.

 __ Eh bien McCall ? on n'est pas ravi de nous revoir ?_ Jackson Whittemore lui fit un sourire arrogant mais chaleureux avant de le secourir en passant un bras sous son aisselle et le guida pour marcher.

_ _Mais qui est …_

 __ Ah lui !_ Un grognement désapprobateur se fit entendre venant de "lui", _c'est mon frère, Calvin, Calvin Haynes._

_ _Tu les as retrouvés ?_ Demanda Scott plus qu'heureux de la nouvelle, il croisa le regard de Jackson et vit une pointe de tristesse.

_ _J'avais déjà une famille, mais je ne la voyais pas_ , déclara Jackson en fixant Scott sérieusement, _allez viens on doit rentrer vous soigner, n'est-ce pas Derek qu'on va prendre soin d'eux ?_

Derek se mit à grogner sous les ricanements de Calvin et l'œil amusé de Braeden qui composait un numéro de téléphone.

_ _Pas la peine mademoiselle, nous sommes là_ , fit une voix parvenant de derrière eux.

Derek, Calvin et Jackson les avait entendu arriver, voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas l'air de se presser.

_ _Les mecs tous les mêmes, il y a du monde pour se battre mais pour discuter il n'y a plus personne, ça vous tuerait de prévenir_ , râle la métisse en s'approchant de Deaton et Christopher argent.

 __ Isaac ?_ S'écria Scott heureux et méfiant en même temps, la joie de revoir son ami était palpable mais l'appréhension qu'il avait envers lui et Stiles l'était tout autant.

L'histoire entre Isaac et Stiles n'était pas encore close.

Depuis la mort d'Alison, l'hyper actif faisait toujours des cauchemars, même si son Stiles ne lui disait rien, Scott passait assez de temps à sa fenêtre pour le savoir.

_ _Ravi de te revoir Scott_ , souffla Isaac aux côtés de Derek le visage grave observant Stiles dans ses bras et prenant sa douleur.

Le jeune bouclé ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir prendre soin de l'être pénible qui était dans les bras de son alpha. Il avait un passé assez compliqué, mais trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis et Isaac culpabilisait d'être partit sans avoir pardonné à Stiles.

Le connaissant il avait dû se morfondre, se dénigrer, s'en vouloir à mort pour Alison, et personne ne l'aurait contredit, pourtant s'il y avait bien un humain prêt à donner sa vie pour eux, il s'agissait bien de Stiles Stilinski.

Isaac passa sa main sur le visage de Stiles qui avait l'air de se détendre encore plus sous la caresse.

 __ On va te protéger Stiles, comme tu le fais pour nous, merci._

Isaac tourna le dos et partit en courant sous le regard de la meute au complet.

Calvin fit un petit sourire en coin, tout se déroulait comme prévu.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 01**

Le groupe s'était séparé, Deaton avait emmené la meute à la clinique pour soigner leur blessures accompagné d'Isaac, Calvin et Jackson.

Derek avait emmené Stiles au loft malgré les réticences d'Allan et Scott, mais le nouvel alpha qu'il était, savait ce qu'il faisait avec l'hyper actif blessé, il avait enfin appris ce qu'il devait savoir au Mexique, et maintenant il allait devoir prendre soin du jeune homme pour que jamais il ne soit en danger ou un danger pour les autres.

Braeden s'était éclipsée à son tour rejoindre sa compagne pour faire des recherches sur la créature qui ressemblait un peu trop à Peter Hale, six ans plus tôt, à son goût.

L'homme s'était échappé d'Echein House pendant l'attaque des Dread Doctor, mais Morell et Braeden étaient persuadées qu'il ne s'agissait pas du loup.

Christopher était partit rejoindre le Shérif Stilinski après avoir décapité et brûlé la créature pour être sûr qu'elle ne revienne pas à la vie. C'est fou le nombre de monstres morts qui revenaient du royaume des enfers dans cette ville.

Il avait beaucoup chose à voir avec John pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin, tripotant quelque chose dans sa poche.

Liam observait avec attention le loup blond qui ne s'était pas éloigné de son alpha depuis leur arrivé. Il connaissait le loup de nom et de réputation mais curieusement rien ne semblait correspondre à présent.  
Tactile, prévenant, doux, Whittemore celui que l'on surnommait le maître de Beacon Hills High School, n'avait rien d'arrogant.

Même sa tenue était sage, jean basique bleu troué aux genoux, tee shirt à manche courte noir où était inscrit Daddy dessus, chandail long noir reposé négligemment sur les épaules de Scott, baskets converse bleu roi comme Stiles, petite lunette de vue rectangulaire, étrange pensa Liam, les loups garous n'avait pas de problème de vue.

Liam détourna la tête, il venait e se faire griller par le blond, il s'attendit une réflexion douteuse ou désagréable, mais quand il se retourna vers lui, le blond lui souriait.  
Après tout ce que Scott lui avait raconté sur les anciens membres de la meute Hale, il ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer Jackson Whittemore et encore moins à ce qu'il soit "sympa ?"  
Il pouvait voir son alpha être détendu et calme près du blond, pourtant Stiles était mal en point et ailleurs avec Derek.

En parlant de Derek, Liam se tourna quelques minutes sur Malia, qui fixa gravement Jackson et son jumeau qui se nommait Calvin.  
C'est étrange, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait un air de ressemblance entre les jumeaux et elle, mais ça ne pouvait pas être possible, ils avaient des parents di… attend un peu.

Malia … parents adoptifs …

Jackson … parents adoptifs donc Calvin aussi …

Ou pas, enfin peut être.

Il eut soudainement une envie de dormir, il s'installa confortablement dans le siège sur lequel il se trouvait et sombra doucement dans un sommeil réparateur.

Malia ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ressentait.  
Bon c'est vrai qu'être une coyote garou, recluse dans son corps animal pendant 8 ans, découvrir que votre mère est une sociopathe mégalo qui voulait la tuer pour récupérer ses pouvoirs et un père psychopathe qui a tendance à avoir un sentiment de supériorité, ça n'aide pas.  
Mais en sentant et observant ses jumeaux, elle avait comme un pressentiment d'apaisement, comme si être leur présence l'aidait à se détendre, l'impression de les avoir toujours connu.

D'habitude elle aurait grogné, Stiles l'aurait calmé et expliqué les choses posément. Mais à présent elle est blessée, fatigué, nerveuse et Stiles n'est pas là, non il est avec son cousin Derek.

Non pas qu'avoir compris que celui qu'elle avait aimé, enfin presque, enfin plutôt à sa façon, était le compagnon naturel de son cousin, la gênait ou quoi que ce soit mais Stiles restait malgré tout son ancre, son point de repère entre l'être sauvage et indomptable et elle, perdu sans repère humain.

Avant de plonger dans le sommeil, le coyote huma l'air à plein poumons et comprit. Les jumeaux avaient la même odeur qu'elle, ils étaient tous les trois compatible, ils n'étaient qu'un.  
Il fallait qu'elle parle à son père, elle devait lui dire que … Elle s'endormit soudainement décontractée sous le regard des jumeaux.

Kira était dans un coin de la pièce, perdue, ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était intelligente, pas au même point que Lydia ou Stiles mais elle avait senti et comprit la connexion qui liait Jackson à Scott, l'électricité qui les parcourait à chaque frôlement, elle y voyait ce qu'entre elle et le loup ne se trouvait pas, pas même avec Alison.

Elle les regardait d'un œil, elle se doutait qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre mais elle aurait tellement espéré trouver quelqu'un qui soit fait pour elle.

Maintenant elle n'avait plus de raison de ne pas accepter la décision de sa mère, partir, retourner à New York, reprendre encore un nouveau départ, même si laisser ses amis, de vrais amis enfin, lui déchirait le cœur, elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était soit ça ou soit souffrir.

Alors que Calvin s'éloigna d'un Isaac tout mignon, trop pour sa santé mentale, lui le rebelle au regard d'acier, il entendit pas très loin dehors, un souffle furieux, un grondement qu'il n'avait jamais perçu dans le monde qu'il avait visité, des voix tournant autour d'une jeune femme.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'exprimer qu'une porte claqua, faisant sursauter tout le monde et qu'une blonde entra dans la pièce, prunelles exorbitées par la colère, les cheveux blonds en bataille style sortit du lit, d'ailleurs elle portait une nuisette en satin beige laissant ses courbes se dessiner allègrement, des petits escarpins blanc crème l'accompagnait dans sa démarche.

 __ TOI_ , gronda la jeune femme sur Calvin _, je vais t'étriper, te torturer, sache que depuis ton départ j'en ai découvert de nouvelle façon de torturer les loups, je vais te clouer sur un poteau avec des clous en bois de sorbier enduit d'aconit_ , Le jeune femme tenta de reprendre sa respiration _, Jackson Whittemore de mon cul, Stiles a beau prendre ta défense auprès de moi ça ne change pas que tu es un crétin arrogant._

La jeune femme s'approcha de Calvin et commença à donner des coups de poing sur son torse, le jeune loup prit la blonde dans ses bras et tenta de la calmer. Elle cessa de frapper aux bouts de cinq minutes, mais ses larmes coulaient abondement.

_ _On t'a attendu_ , pleura Lydia, _on avait besoin de toi, j'avais besoin de toi, Stiles avait besoin de toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu, idiot, idiot, idiot._

Calvin comprenait ce que son frère voulait dire quand il disait avoir une famille dysfonctionnelle mais une famille quand même à Beacon Hills.

Il jeta un regard à son jumeau et le sentit triste, il ne voulait pas que son frangin se sente malheureux, pas maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé leurs parents, leurs véritables parents.

_ _Ecoute … ? Comment elle s'appelle au fait ?_ Demanda Calvin à Jackson.

_ _Comment ça comment je …_ Lydia tourna la tête vers …

Jackson ?

Elle s'écarta vivement du blond … Copie conforme de son ex petit ami. Enfin conforme, le blond face à elle avait un look qui ne convenait pas à ses souvenirs, la séparation de trois ans aurait pu avoir un impact sur lui, mais rien n'allait selon elle.

Tatouages sortant de son tee shirt et remontant jusqu'au haut de son cou, des écarteurs aux oreilles, deux petites boucles noires à chaque coin de la lèvre inférieure. Un regard plus profond et meurtrie mais suintant une certaine sexualité débridé sous-jacente. Une tenue entièrement en jean moulante confirmait avec le tout.

_ _Mais … Mais …_

 __ Bonjour demoiselle_ , dragua Calvin en faisant une courbette sous les grognements de Jackson et Isaac _, je me nomme Calvin Haynes, je suis le frère jumeau de Jackson et Malia._

 __ Quoi ?_ S'étouffa l'assemblée sauf Isaac.

Après avoir soigné Stiles, Derek remonta la couverture sur l'hyper actif pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Il n'était qu'humain après tout, un humain qui courrait avec les loups.  
Mais humain quand même.  
Son humain.

Le périple à travers son moi intérieur qu'il avait accompli avec le shaman de la meute Velasquez, lui avait permis de faire la paix avec sa mère mais aussi de découvrir pourquoi l'humain l'attirait comme l'horripilait.

L'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour l'humain était dû selon sa mère par le fait que son loup trouvait Stiles captivant du fait qu'il n'ait pas vraiment peur de lui.  
Seulement cette envie envers Stiles le freinait, car ils étaient deux hommes et lui était quand même plus âgé et aussi bien plus torturé.

Il avait bien remarqué que le jeune homme voulait l'aider, le soutenir, faire de lui un nouvel homme. Mais Derek ne voulait pas d'aide, encore moins d'un humain mineur qui lui donnait des envies de le frapper, de le coincer contre des murs … Tout ça n'était dû en partie, qu'à son attirance pour Stiles, une attirance profonde et bestial.

Après sa mort humaine et sa renaissance en loup complet, les deux êtres, lui et son loup intérieur, étaient devenus qu'une seule entité et Derek avait su déchiffrer les signes que lui envoyait son loup quand il était à proximité de Stiles.

Malheureusement Derek n'était pas encore prêt à assumer ses sentiments envers l'hyper actif, il devait faire le point sur lui-même avant d'entamer une nouvelle relation.

Braeden avait compris, bien avant Derek, ce qui se passait.  
Le soir de son pseudo décès, le regard que s'était lancé les deux hommes l'avait frappé.  
Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Hale, elle avait été attirée par la force de l'homme et sa puissance de caractère ainsi que son courage face aux événements de son passé.

Ce soir-là, elle avait compris que ce n'était pas que fusionnel entre le loup et l'humain, c'était virale, insondable, brut, naturelle en somme.

Derek avait décidé de suivre la mercenaire dans son périple contre la louve du désert malgré le regard de Stiles.

Malheureusement il avait dû la laisser après quelques mois de recherche, quand soudainement il se mit à ressentir des émotions étranges.

Il avait l'impression de n'être rien, abandonné, seul, d'être un monstre sans cœur, pourtant Derek n'avait rien fait pour ressentir cela.

Il s'était exilé dans les montagnes sur le mont Popocatépetl, près d'un volcan du Mexique situé à 70 kilomètres au sud-est de Mexico, à 5400 mètres d'altitude avec José Luis, le shaman de Ravière l'alpha de la meute de Cora.

Il y avait fait un voyage initiatique de deux semaines, chants onirique, vision de sagesse, jeun purificateur, transe.

Tout ça pour comprendre à son retour à Mexico, que Stiles avait des ennuis, qu'il avait souffert pendant une vague d'attaque de docteur nazi cherchant à ramener d'entre les limbes la créature la plus puissante, la bête du Gévaudan.

Stiles avait dû tuer.

Derek avait compris que son humain, lié à lui et son loup, avait dû tuer pour sa survie et Derek se sentit mal.  
Stiles, son Stiles était au plus bas et le loup l'avait ressenti.

Après de long préparatif et un appel vers l'Angleterre, Derek s'était mis en route pour Sacramento, retrouver ses anciennes bêtas et un nouveau venu. Après de longues discussions, il annonça une nouvelle qui allait changer la vie de certaines personnes mais pas que, ils s'étaient mis en route pour Beacon Hills.

Derek posa sa main sur le front fiévreux de Stiles, absorbant sa douleur. L'humain murmura son prénom dans son sommeil, le loup sourit tendrement. Ils allaient devoir discuter tous les deux, s'expliquer sur certaines choses.  
Derek n'était pas sûr que l'humain comprenne, mais il le devait. Après il le laisserait faire son choix.

Le choisir pour compagnon …  
Ou pas.

Dans le cas ou Stiles ne le choisirait pas, Derek avait déjà prévu le plan B et C, et enfin sa fuite définitive.  
Plan A : Stiles acceptait et tout allait bien

Plan B : Les papiers pour la revente de l'immeuble étaient prêts, ceux pour la destruction entière du manoir aussi, ceux de la concession de l'abri sous terrain également.

Soit il restait auprès de Stiles et vivait normalement et heureux, soit il partait pour ne plus jamais revenir ici, laissant à Scott le soin de prendre sous son aile la ville et son territoire.

Plan C : Il prouverait par A + B à Stiles, qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Derek se coucha à son tour sur les draps près de Stiles, le jeune homme s'approcha instinctivement contre le torse du loup et souffla de contentement, Hale caressa les cheveux devenu trop long à son goût de l'humain.

D'une main qu'il passa dans son dos, Derek l'attira un peu plus vers lui, s'abreuvant de cette odeur sucrée qu'il aimait tant.

Il ferma les yeux et revu le sourire de sa mère, son dernier mot, un dernier baiser avant de partir au loin, laissant à son fils la tâche d'être épanoui et heureux, mais aussi il avait une dernière chose à faire pour elle, demain il partirait à la recherche de son oncle Peter.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 02**

Au petit matin la clinique était vide, enfin presque.

Cela aurait bien plus à Allan d'aller dormir un peu avant d'ouvrir mais quelques adultes en avaient apparemment décidé autrement. C'est alors qu'apparu le Shérif accompagné du chasseur, suivit par Morell, Braeden et … Oh surprise, où l'avait-il trouvé celui-là.

_ _Peter_ , s'étonna Deaton qui ouvrit la petite porte séparant l'entrée de la clinique _, que lui avez-vous fait ? Est-il …_

_ _Il dort_ , Braeden n'était pas avare de mots, juste concise, cela ne servait à rien d'en rajouter s'il n'y avait à dire de plus.

Elle était plus douée avec des armes à feu qu'avec des mots, pas comme le jeune Stilinski, elle devait bien avouer que ce jeune l'impressionnait à bien des égards.

Franc, loyal, sarcastique, revanchard.

II était également le gardien des loups, leur protecteur, toujours devant jamais derrière malgré qu'il soit humain et qu'il ne sache pas manier une arme …

Peut-être qu'elle devrait l'initié …

Quoique …

Bref, il se mettait en danger pour les autres, malgré le fais que personne ne l'en remercie et même sans attendre quelque chose d'eux, il était courageux, téméraire légèrement kamikaze faillait l'avouer mais tellement attachant.

Ses armes à lui était l'humour noir, le sarcasme et les mots mal placés. Dans la plupart des situations son débits impressionnant de paroles pourrait le sauver, permettant aux loups de le trouver et de leur laisser la possibilité d'avoir le temps d'arriver.

Mais malgré tout, il était un poids, un poids à gérer, un humain avec une grosse cible rouge sur la tête, hyper actif, bavard, maigre …

Ah non plus maintenant, hier soir elle avait aperçu que le jeune homme s'était transformé depuis la dernière fois, bon il ne rivaliserait pas avec les loups mais un peu d'entraînement et ils les mettraient tous à terre, à voir, ça pourrait être intéressant à voir.

_ _On l'a trouvé errant dans le cimetière, divaguant sur un démon qui voulait le dévorer_ , Chris s'approcha et montra des blessures qu'il avait sur le corps _, elles sont récentes, mais je comprends pas pourquoi il ne guérit pas …_

 __ son esprit est étrange, il se peut qu'il ne soit pas conscient d'être blessé_ , pensa Deaton en examinant Peter, ressemblant plus à un sans-abri qu'à l'homme froid mais malgré tout charmeur et élégant qu'il avait vu la dernière fois.

_ _Je vous laisse, je vais voir si mon fils est rentré …_

 __ Oh ! Il est avec Derek !_ Le silence se fit dans la salle, John avait stoppé net son mouvement vers la sortie et se retourna vers Chris qui baissa la tête, il avait oublié de lui parler de ça quand le chasseur était venu le chercher à la sortie de son travail pour l'emmener à la chasse au loup Hale.

_ _Mon fils, mon fils unique est … Dis-moi qu'il y a Scott_ , s'énerva John contrarié que son Stiles soit aux mains de celui qui avait brisé son cœur et qui l'avait martyrisé pendant des années, passant du collage musclé de mur, au rencontre brutale tête contre volant et il en passait des meilleures.

Il se souvient encore des nuits récentes que son fils avait passé entre cauchemars violant où le jeune homme se repassait en boucle la mort d'Alison, d'Aiden et de Derek.  
Puis Malia qui rompt, Scott qui s'éloigne de lui, les hurlements de sa progéniture à l'agonie suppliant Hale de revenir.  
Personne ne lui avait rendu ses nuits qu'il avait passé au chevet de son fils mal en point psychologiquement. Stiles avait beau être entouré de loups et autres créatures, personne n'avait levé le petit doigt pour le soulager ou l'aider, non il avait fallu que son fils prenne encore sur lui pour aider les autres au détriment de sa santé.

 __ Pourquoi mon fils est avec Hale_ , grogna fortement John, Deaton se fit la réflexion que les Stilinski côtoyaient trop les Hale.

Peter se réveilla doucement et murmura de façon compréhensible pour que le Shérif comprenne.

_ _Compagnon, Derek … Stiles … Compagnon_ , Deaton aida Peter à s'asseoir correctement sur la table d'osculation _, ils sont compagnons depuis leur première rencontre dans les bois._

 __ Mon fils n'est pas gay …_

 __ Pansexuels, la pansexualité est un genre, c'est aimer une personne sans que son sexe ou genre soit pris en comptes dans l'équation, pourquoi croyez-vous que Stiles et Derek soient toujours fourrés ensemble, Stiles énerve Derek, Derek énerve Stiles, ils sont compatibles mais totalement différents, ils sont le Ying et le Yang, les deux faces d'une même pièce, ils sont un tout._

 __ Mon fils … avec … Derek ? Mais c'est complètement insensé, ils … il …_

 __ Ne faites pas votre mijaurée offusqué Shérif_ , Peter jeta un œil à Chris qui lui fit les yeux ronds mauvais _, à votre place_ , Peter se mit à sourire en humant l'air ambiant _, je me méfierais de ce votre fils va penser quand il apprendra pour vous et Chris …_

 __ QUOI ?_ s'écria John en fixant Chris, alors que Deaton et les demoiselles riaient, elles avaient bien compris et Deaton les avaient surpris un soir un peu avant l'arrivée des chimères.

_ _Je ne vois pas de …_

 __ Je suis un loup_ _Christopher_ , s'offusqua faussement Peter _, je suis peut-être encore légèrement diminué mais je sens vos odeurs mélangées et elle date de longtemps, quoique … Hier soir au…_

Chris pointa son arme par habitude sur le front du loup qui apparemment s'amusait de la situation.

Peter connaissait assez le chasseur pour savoir qu'il ne tirerait pas mais il devait se taire.  
Il s'agissait de leur histoire et malgré l'attirance mutuelle et leurs plaisirs partagé, ni le shérif et lui-même était prêt à appeler ça une relation suivit ou quelque chose du genre.

Ils avaient été mariés à des femmes qu'ils avaient aimées et même encore aujourd'hui. Ils étaient hétéros, enfin pas exactement, mais n'étaient jamais passé à l'acte, ni en dessous de la ceinture sauf des branlettes mutuelles comme des adolescents bourrés aux hormones, des baisers sans fins, des petits câlins en cachette.  
Les seuls au courant étaient Isaac, Jackson et Calvin.

Il pouvait ajouter son père mais ce dernier se fichait de ses relations de couples, il ne lui restait que Chris dans la vie et il ne voulait plus perdre qui que ce soit d'autres, alors si son fils était … enfin il s'en était accommodé.

_ _Depuis combien de temps le savez-vous ?_ Questionna John oppressé de connaître la réponse qui pourrait influencer la mise à mort du loup, même s'il savait que ses balles normales ne lui feraient rien, ça doit être quand même douloureux.

_ _Pour vous c'est simple c'est quand je vous ai vu faire …_

_ _Pour mon fils_ , cria John sous le regard inquiet mais rieur de Chris _, pour mon fils et celui de Talia._

Peter et Chris tiquèrent, depuis quand John appeler la mère de Derek, Talia ?

_ _Je le sais depuis le début, je l'ai senti dès que je les ai vu ensemble, ils se cherchent, se repoussent mais reviennent toujours l'un vers l'autre comme le soleil et la lune pendant une éclipse, comme les deux faces opposées d'un aimant qu'un enfant s'amuse à coller, c'était drôle à voir leur parade amoureuse_ … Peter entendit John s'étouffer alors que Chris baissa son arme et se mit à réfléchir.

 __ Mais dites-moi shérif, vous êtes assez familier avec une femme que vous n'avez jamais rencontrée, sauf à sa mort_ , Peter vit le shérif se fermer et dégager une drôle d'odeur de regret, de souvenirs douloureux, son cœur se mit à battre très fort.

_ V _ous connaissez ma sœur, mon dieu vous connaissez ma famille_ , la voix de Peter montait dans les aigu à chaque phrase qu'il prononçait, un flash de souvenirs l'éblouit, il dut se retenir à la table, aidé par Deaton qui sentait la nervosité à plein nez.

_ _Mon dieu mais ce n'est pas vrai, Claudia … Claudia Stilisnki, je me souviens maintenant, voilà une partie des souvenirs que ma sœur m'a volé, elle était notre émissaire, donc en faites, Stiles et Derek se connaissait avant, bien avant toute cette histoire, oh bordel !_ Peter se mit avoir le tournis.

Tant de souvenirs refaisait surface, tant de sentiments mis de côtés revenait le hanter et puis une image s'imprima, une seule qui avait été effacé pour le protéger et les protéger.

_ _Merde, j'ai des triplés_.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 03  
**

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre, scrutant la moindre émotion, le moindre signe sur le visage de l'autre, essayant toujours de comprendre ce qui les avait poussés à l'acte.

L'un savait ce qu'il ressentait, il l'avait toujours su, enfin presque. C'est Stiles qui l'avait mis sur la voie.  
Son envie d'avoir les mêmes choses que l'autre, prendre ce qu'il avait, comme sa première petite amie, pas pour la compétition mais pour qu'il le remarque lui, qu'il ne voit que lui, qu'il ne fasse attention qu'à lui.

C'était égoïste mais s'était comme ça. Il avait beau avoir une petite amie fabuleuse, certes castratrice, légèrement imbu de sa personne, mais tout le monde l'enviait.

Seulement une seule personne ne faisait pas attention à lui comme il le voudrait.

Puis l'autre s'était retrouvé propulser au rang de l'un des meilleurs joueurs de son équipe et il lui semblait que tout le monde en avait que pour lui, déléguant le blond à la seconde place malgré son rang de capitaine de Lacrosse, puis devenant Co-Capitaine.

Ensuite il avait eu droit au cadeau, la morsure de Derek même si tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, le futur alpha en devenir avait fait en sorte de ne pas le tuer quand il en avait l'occasion.

Il était mort, oui il avait senti la vie s'échapper de lui, prendre la tangente, seulement il avait entendu sa voix, oui sa voix grave et sensuel, il l'avait entendu l'appeler, il savait que c'était son imagination mais la peine dans cet appel avait agi comme un électrochoc dans son cœur, le ramenant d'entre les morts, il était passé du stade Kanima créature objet de vengeance à celle de loup garou aux yeux bleu.

Stiles lui avait bien tout expliqué, ils avaient parlé, l'hyper actif l'avait écouté, réellement écouté, pas comme ses parents qui faisaient genre mais qui ne prenaient pas en compte son avis.

Le brun lui avait confié certains secrets, dont celui de Scott, son secret honteux et le blond avait décidé de rompre avec Lydia pour partir, loin de Beacon Hills, reprendre sa vie en main et devenir celui qu'il aurait dû être et pas celui qu'il était devenu.

(De l'autre côté, le brun était étonné lorsqu'il avait enfin avoué à Stiles son envie de faire sien le blond.)

Depuis des années il avait une attirance qu'il réprimait envers le condescendant jeune homme, attirance qu'il savait un peu réciproque mais il s'était persuadé qu'il était hétérosexuel à 100%, que ce n'était qu'une phase de son adolescence et que cela disparaîtrait comme un bouton de fièvre.

Il était tombé amoureux de la belle Alison, puis avait vu la transformation du Blond en une créature contrôlé par l'homme pour accomplir ce qu'il ne pouvait faire lui-même, puis le jeune homme était parti loin de lui.

Il avait ressenti tout d'abord du soulagement, puis de la honte et enfin des remords d'avoir laissé partir celui pour qui son cœur battait depuis si longtemps.

Par la suite il avait rencontré Kira, la délicate et douce Kitsune qui avait ravi son petit cœur meurtri.

Le problème vint à la mort d'Alison, sa dernière phrase avant d'expulser son dernier souffle de vie, avait fait remonter sa honte envers Jackson, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui parler ?

Il savait que Stiles et Danny lui parlait régulièrement, pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ?

Ce fut après les événements à l'Iglesia qu'il eut l'occasion de le faire et de comprendre les choses.

Alors que Stiles était mal suite au départ de Derek, Jackson avait ouvert une session Skype sur l'ordi de l'humain. Celui-ci dormant, c'est Scott qui répondit sans regarder qui appelait.

Il se trouva con, d'ailleurs ils se trouvèrent con tous les deux, face à face devant leur écran, balbutiant des phrases d'excuses minable et inaudible pour les êtres humains normaux.

Au bout de quelques minutes Scott se lança et s'excusa platement envers lui, jetant dans la mêlé ses sentiments pour le blond. Jackson avait été choqué de l'apprendre comme ça, mais il se sentait plus léger de savoir que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Ce fut comme ça que les deux jeunes avaient commencé une relation étrange et à distance, sans jamais rien se promettre, Scott était toujours avec Kira et Jackson venait de faire une découverte capitale sur lui-même.

Ils étaient face à face, torse nu, les bras le long de leur corps, à genoux sur le lit de Scott se fixant et s'admirant mutuellement. Leurs lèvres étaient rouges, celle de Jackson guérissait lentement, les crocs de Scott étaient encore sortis sous l'excitation.

Devaient-ils continuer ?  
Devaient-ils céder à leur pulsion si longtemps réprimées ?  
Qu'allaient dire les gens autour d'eux ?  
Leurs amis seraient-ils d'accord sur leur relation ?  
En tout cas, Jackson et Scott savait qu'une personne les pousserait à se ficher de ce que pouvait penser le monde. Stiles leur donnerait sa bénédiction.  
Ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait ?

_ _Bordel j'en ai envie !_ Soupira fortement Scott. Il poussa doucement Jackson à s'allonger sur le lit tout en dévorant ses lèvres.  
Il s'allongea sur lui, Le blond en profita pour caresser ce dos si musclé, si fort et le griffa sous l'envie d'en avoir plus venant du latino à la mâchoire de travers.

_ _J'ai envie de toi Scott, fais-moi tien !_ Souffla Jackson, les yeux de Scott se mirent à briller, il lécha la jugulaire du Blond et mordit dedans.

_ _Tu appréhendes ?_

Voilà la question que lui avait posé Isaac alors qu'ils étaient en route pour le manoir des Hale

.

Calvin était un enfant timide, solitaire mais toujours à la recherche de quelque chose dont il ne trouvait pas le nom.

Il avait été élevé dans une meute aimante et juste, sous la direction de Leonard Stevens, un alpha grand et puissant dont le clan comportait une vingtaine de loups.

Miranda, sa mère adoptive, était une louve droite, affectueuse et câline, il n'avait jamais manqué de rien dans sa vie.

Seulement voilà, quand vous savez que vous ne faites pas vraiment partie de la meute car vous n'êtes pas né ici, votre vie vous semble vide.

C'est le sentiment qui avait toujours perturbé Calvin, il se sentait vide malgré l'amour qu'on lui donnait et ça l'alpha l'avait bien senti.

Le blond tatoué n'aimait pas le sport d'équipe, lui préférait le jogging et les arts martiaux, il aimait les échecs et le solitaire, il sortait souvent seul pendant des heures sans jamais ressentir le besoin d'être accompagné.

En grandissant, la meute avait accepté sa différence, même son homosexualité qu'il ne cachait pas. Il était fier de ce qu'il était devenu malgré son histoire. Ne pas savoir d'où il venait lui pesait sur le cœur.

Ses parents étaient-ils morts ?

L'avaient-ils abandonné ?

L'avaient-ils aimé ?

Avaient-ils été kidnappé ?

Tant de questions sans réponses qui un jour trouvèrent un début de piste.

Après avoir aimé un homme pendant des années, lui avoir offert sa virginité, son cœur et con corps, le loup lui avait, de façon diplomatique mais perverse, expliqué que jamais il ne construirait quelque chose avec lui, il venait de rencontrer une louve qui pourrait lui donner une vie normale, un foyer et des louveteaux.

Calvin s'était enfuie, retenant ses larmes, à travers Londres pendant des heures. Évitant passants et badauds qui s'arrêtaient pour le voir fondre en larmes sur le bas-côté des routes.

C'est proche d'une ruelle, éloigné de tout passants, qu'il sentit une étrange odeur, la même que la sienne, identique au possible.

Attiré par la curiosité, le jeune blond entra furtivement dans ruelle sombre et humide, il aperçut un loup se battre contre un chasseur plus âgé. Il ne voyait pas le visage du loup, mais s'était bien de lui que venait l'odeur et il semblait en difficulté mais leur conversation ne correspondait pas à leur combat.

Calvin comprit que le chasseur donnait une sorte de cours au jeune loup.

 __ Ta défense est nul … Bouge ton bras dans ce sens pour éviter mes attaques … Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas d'aconit tu serais mort … Bordel Jackson …_

A la fin du combat, le chasseur sortit un pistolet et le pointa sur sa poitrine au niveau du cœur.

 __ Tu es mort !_ Ce à quoi le loup lui répondit en grognant, grognement lui signifiant qu'ils devaient continuer pour ne pas qu'il perde à nouveau.

Calvin tapa sans le vouloir sur une conserve vide qui échoua au pied du chasseur, révélant sa présence aux deux individus, ledit chasseur pointa directement son pistolet sur lui et l'autre se mit à grogner puis s'étouffa.

 __ Isaac tu es un mauvais guetteur …_

 __ Attend Chris c'est pas ce que tu crois, on dirait …_

 __ Moi ?_

Jackson sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha de l'individu.  
Les deux garçons se tournèrent autour, bougeant comme un seul homme face à un miroir. Calvin n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il avança sa main et toucha du bout des doigts son homologue, puis le pinça.

_ _Aie Abruti !_ s'écria Jackson et repoussa la main _, t'es qui toi ? Comment …_

 __ Calvin !_

 __ Je ne te demande pas ta marque de caleçon mon pote, mais …_

 __ Je m'appelle Calvin, Calvin Haynes_ , il était subjugué par ce qu'il voyait, s'il avait un jumeau, peut être retrouverait-il sa famille, alors l'idée du kidnapping n'était pas totalement idiote ?

_ _Je suis Jackson, Jackson Whittemore, lui là-bas c'est Christopher Argent et là-haut_ , Jackson leva le doigt vers les balcons en acier qui montait aux appartements de la ruelle et pointa un jeune homme.

Des bouclettes châtains parfaites, un sourire d'ange accroché aux lèvres, des yeux pétillant et tellement beau que Calvin faillit oublier l'existence de son …

_ _Jumeau,_ souffla Chris complètement étonné par la situation.

_ _Où sont nos parents ?_ Demandèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

Et là Calvin comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à être perdu dans ce monde à la recherche de vérité. Depuis ce jour-là, ils ne s'étaient plus lâché, Calvin dormait avec Jackson, Jackson dormait avec Calvin, de temps en temps, Isaac se trouvait au milieu des jumeaux collé à Calvin.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, Jackson expliquant sa vie, ses amis, ses parents, sa condition, puis ce fut au tour de Calvin de parler.

Puis un jour Derek appela, il avait quelque chose à annoncer à Jackson et tout le monde décida de retourner à Beacon Hills.

Et le voici devant une maison calcinée, attendant debout immobile pour il ne savait quelle raison, un signe, un geste du destin, lui donnant le petit coup de pouce qui lui montrerait le chemin.  
Mais il l'avait déjà sous les yeux son signe, quoi qu'il arriverait maintenant, il avait un frère, peut-être une sœur, apparemment un père pas net, une mère folle à lier mais surtout un compagnon et d'âpres ce qu'il avait compris, un Stiles ?

 __ Oui j'appréhende_ , dit le tatoué en se tournant vers Isaac, _mais si tu es à mes côtés, je peux tout surmonter._

Isaac rougit sous l'attention du tatoué, il se glissa dans ses bras et resta là, il était bien là.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 04**

Le matin se levait doucement quand Derek émergea d'un sommeil apaisant et reposant, il jeta un œil au corps ardent qui lui avait tenu chaud toute la nuit. Il n'avait pas dormi comme ça depuis … Il ne s'en souvenait plus, cela devait sûrement remonter d'avant l'incendie.

Il se leva et s'installa debout devant la fenêtre pour observer le soleil se lever, il aimait faire ça avec son père certains matins, jusqu'à sauter sur le lit de ses parents pour l'obliger à venir. Derek pouffa à certains souvenirs qu'il avait réussi à récupérer grâce au shaman mexicain.

Stiles bougea et changea de place, tâtant de tous les côtés sûrement pour trouver la seconde source de chaleur qui l'avait accompagné cette nuit, Derek vint s'asseoir sur le lit et câliner la tignasse de Stiles qui ouvrit les yeux.

Derek sentit le cœur de Stiles battre à tout rompre, l'odeur de la peur s'élever dans la pièce.

_ _Derek ?_

 __ Hum !_

 __ Je ne fais pas encore un cauchemar ?_ Supplia Stiles aux bords des larmes.

 __ Je suis bien là Stiles, je …_

 __ Tu me le dis toujours,_ Stiles ferma les yeux douloureusement, _avant de partir ou de mourir sous mes yeux, chaque nuit est une torture, chaque réveil est un supplice, j'ai mal Derek, revient s'il te plaît, ne me laisse plus tout seul_ , Stiles se mit à pleurer encore et encore. Derek s'allongea à ses côtés et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.  
S'il avait su avant que tout cela torturait Stiles de cette façon, peut-être serait-il revenu plutôt. Son cœur se serra alors que son compagnon pleurait et pleurait encore.

Derek voulait parler, Derek voulait lui dire que ce n'était ni un rêve, ni un cauchemar, rien de tout ça, qu'il était bien là.

 __ Chut Stiles ! C'est moi ! C'est Derek !_

Stiles leva les yeux vers lui, pleins d'espoir et d'attente, Derek posa sa main sur sa joue et s'approcha de lui, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui laissant le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle et voir s'il allait le repousser.

Il sentit le jeune homme passer ses bras autour de son cou et se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Stiles l'embrassa avec plus d'impérialisme, plus de passion comme poussé par une entité supérieure ou son inconscient, pour être sûr de la réalité des événements.

Obligé de se séparer, l'humain avait moins de souffle que le loup, Stiles posa enfin un vrai regarde sur Derek et comprit.

_ _Derek ?_

 __ Stiles !_

 __ Est-ce que je vais me réveiller et me retrouver seul dans mon lit ? Est-ce que mon esprit malade veux encore me punir d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas …_

 __ ST..._

 __ Et si tu es réel, vas-tu repartir ? Quand ? Combien de Temps ? Dois-je m'attendre à ne plus jamais te revoir ?_

Derek souleva Stiles d'un coup de rein et le reposa contre le matelas, il embrassa le jeune homme avec fougue et amour, tentant tant bien que mal de lui montrer ses sentiments et de lui faire oublier ses peurs, pas infondés mais peut être exagérés.

 __ Je t'aime Stiles_ , souffla Derek, _je ne partirais que si tu me le demande et encore il te faudra m'abattre parce que je ne peux plus me passer de toi._

Derek sentit un sourire contre sa joue, puis il sentit les mains de Stiles lui caresser le dos et descendre vers ses fesses.

 __ Je savais que tu avais les fessiers musclés maintenant je vais pouvoir en profiter_ , ricana Stiles alors que Derek leva les yeux aux ciels.

Il plongea son visage dans le cou de son compagnon, et huma son odeur mais surtout l'émanation de luxure qui s'échappait de l'humain, il sentit aussi son excitation se frotter à la sienne, il avait pas mal de temps avant que les jumeaux ne débarquent, il allait en profiter pour approfondir ses connaissances en Stilinski Stiles Genim.

Stiles éclata de rire quand Derek se mit à le chatouiller, le loup s'abreuva de ce rire pur et innocent.

Melissa rentra éreinté de sa nuit à l'hôpital, fatigué mais surtout inquiète. Son fils ne l'avait pas appelé de la nuit et cela n'augurait rien de bon, pourtant sa moto était devant la maison.

Peut-être était-il parti dans la jeep de Stiles mais lui non plus ne répondait pas au téléphone. Le shérif était sur répondeur même si l'adjoint lui avait expliqué qu'il était parti avec Christopher Argent à la fin de son service.

Ah ces deux-là ! Sérieusement, ils n'étaient pas vraiment discrets, John avait beau parler de son fils, il était aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Comme si elle n'avait pas vu leurs regards, les gestes l'un envers l'autre. Il pouvait nier l'évidence malgré ses dires les deux hommes se complétaient et formaient un joli couple.

En parlant de couple, elle aurait bien aimé savoir où son fils en était avec cette jeune fille Kira. Melissa avait émis quelques réserves sur leur histoire quand même, elle connaissait son fils et elle savait que quelqu'un avait dérobé le cœur tendre de son fiston.

Cela durait quand même depuis longtemps, la rupture avec Alison était une évidence pour elle, le jeune homme avait quelqu'un dans la tête depuis des années.

Elle avait tout d'abord pensé à Stiles, mais s'était vite rendu compte que leur amour était un sentiment fraternel, limite fusionnelle et la mère qu'elle était avait senti que Stiles en pinçait pour le beau brun qui les accompagnait partout, Derek, Derek Hale.

Mais alors qui détenait entre ses mains le cœur de son petit garçon, qui était la fille qui faisait vibrer Scott ?

Lydia ? Non s'était le premier amour de Stiles et puis maintenant elle était une de leur meilleure amie.

…

Il n'y avait plus aucune autre fille dans leur meute …

Erica … Décédée malheureusement, pauvre enfant, si malheureuse au début, si belle pendant et fauchée dans la fleur de l'âge. Elle revoyait encore ses parents pleurer à chaude larmes quand elle les avait aperçus pour l'identification auprès des services de police à la morgue.

Cora … Non trop sauvage pour lui, ça aurait été drôle si Derek s'était mis en couple avec Stiles.

Ça lui faisait quand même bizarre de penser à Stiles en couple avec en homme. Elle n'était pas contre l'homosexualité, elle avait testé le sexe féminin quand elle était jeune, avec Claudia au lycée.

Il ne restait plus aucune fille dans sa mémoire, alors qui avait pu …

Melissa ouvrit la porte de son fils pour vérifier s'il était bien là et regarder son petit garçon dormir …  
Jackson … Jackson Whittemore ?  
Melissa referma puis rouvrit pour être bien sûr d'avoir vu ce qu'elle avait vu.  
Oui il s'agissait bien du petit Whittemore.

Refermant la porte pour la deuxième fois, elle s'appuya contre et souffla légèrement contrarié. Elle aurait aimé que Scott se confie à elle, peut-être avait-il peur de sa réaction future, non son fils savait qu'elle n'avait aucuns préjugés sur ça.

Peut-être que Scott n'était pas sûr de sa sexualité à l'époque et ne voulait pas discuter de ça avec elle. Si s'était ça, Stiles devait être au courant.

Melissa sourit et entrebâilla pour la troisième fois la porte. Elle les observa dormir l'un contre l'autre en cuillère, Jackson tenant dans ses bras un Scott souriant et reposé.

 __ Je ne sais pas si tu dors Jackson Whittemore_ , chuchota la femme qui le vit ouvrir les yeux, _sache que si tu fais du mal à mon petit garçon, je suis infirmière et je sais quoi faire pour tuer sans laisser de traces, Deaton m'a laissé quelques souvenirs contre les loups_.

Elle le vit se tendre légèrement et s'apaiser devant son sourire affectueux.

_ _Prend soin de lui_. Fut la dernière chose que Melissa demanda avant de refermer définitivement et d'aller se coucher.

La nuit avait été longue et à présent elle était rassurée.


	6. Chapter 5 Epilogue

**Chapitre 05 – Epilogue**

La scène aurait pu être comique si la pièce n'était pas remplie de tension, de regards perdus ou fuyant, de longs soupirs nerveux, de sentiments divers flottant au-dessus de leurs têtes comme un nuage noir annonçant la pluie et l'orage.

Nervosité, anxiété, interrogations, peur, incompréhension. Tous ses sentiments pesaient lourdement sur l'ambiance festive qui régnait.

Peter était dos tourné aux personnes dans le salon du loft, essayant de se reprendre, car découvrir que l'on a des triplés 18 ans après ça vous fait un petit choc quand même, surtout que l'un de vos fils n'est autre que Jackson Whittemore, petit con arrogant richissime de la ville, bon moins riche que lui, mais si on réfléchit bien sa fortune leur revient aussi.

Il allait devoir s'expliquer avec Jackson, Calvin et surtout Malia. La dernière fois qu'il s'était vu, la tendresse et les câlins n'étaient pas à l'ordre du jour. De plus il venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait récupéré la totalité des pouvoirs de DesertWolf, ce qui n'allait pas ajouter la joie de vivre chez cette femme.

Jackson et Scott discutaient sans vraiment discuter, le blond lui avait ordonné de lui parler pour ne pas se sentir oppressé par la situation, malheureusement le latino ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il avait enclenché la discussion sur les prochains matchs de Lacrosse.

Isaac et Calvin s'étaient joint à eux, le tatoué ne connaissait pas se jeu, en Angleterre s'était plutôt le rugby et le waterpolo ou le cricket.

Malia faisait la navette du regard entre Calvin, Jackson et Peter, heureusement pour elle, Lydia était à ses côtés, tentant de la distraire par tous les moyens, mais rien n'y faisait la coyote ne se sentait pas à sa place, elle ne comprenait pas les interactions sociales qui se déroulaient devant elle.

Mais surtout pourquoi les garçons l'évitaient ou pourquoi son père sentait la nervosité. Peter avait essayé de tuer Scott pour ses pouvoirs, avait tué Laura, Kate, pratiquement assassiné Mr Argent alors pourquoi le loup se sentait nerveux, c'était un psychopathe, il ne devrait pas ressentir ce genre d'émotion.

John, les bras croisés regardait d'un œil noir le dos de celui qui lui volait son fils. Il observait attentivement Hale, attendant le moment propice pour sortir son arme et la décharger sur cet enfoiré de loup garou de mon cul qui revenait la bouche en fleur d'aconit dont son fils n'avait pas quitté les bras une seconde et qui le fixait étrangement.

D'ailleurs, Stiles le fixa avec un regard genre suspicieux et se tourna vers Chris qui leva les yeux vers le plafond en sifflotant genre je suis pas là.

Stiles surveillait d'un œil son paternel, le shérif avait beau les fixer avec un regard à la "père de la mariée", Stiles déchiffrait très bien la gestuel des deux adultes plus loin, quand Chris bougeait, instinctivement son père bougeait, ils étaient comme deux marionnettes articulées et lié l'une à l'autre par un fil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les deux hommes allaient assez bien ensemble, le calme apparent de John Stilinski, shérif de Beacon Hills et la fougue réprimée de Chris Argent, chasseur de créatures dangereuses, Stiles avait un petit pincement au cœur pour sa mère.

Mais John ne pouvait décemment pas rester seul et célibataire toute sa vie. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux que Christopher Argent, même si son premier choix avait été Melissa McCall, ça aurait donné un sens à leur définition de "frères".

D'ailleurs Stiles vit un sourire étincelant sur le visage de son Brother quand Jackson lui prit discrètement la main, ils ont beau être des loups garous, Stiles était un Stilinski, il voyait tout, savait tout, entendait tout, analysait tout.

Enfin presque !

Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre lui ouvrait de nouvelle porte, Claudia Stilinski, émissaire de la meute Hale sous la direction de Talia, tant de souvenirs effacés qui ne lui reviendrais sûrement jamais.

Il était déçu et triste.

Déçu parce que c'est sa mère qui en avait pris l'initiative et la décision, il était peut-être trop jeune à l'époque des faits, mais il aurait aimé avoir une trace de ce passé perdu.

Triste pour à peu près les mêmes raisons, triste parce que sa mère avait été obligé de prendre ce genre de décision pour le protéger, pour les protéger et qu'elle avait dû en souffrir.

Stiles sentit la prise de Derek sur lui se raffermir, il devait sentir que son compagnon était pensif et un peu accablé.

Derek se tenait là, au milieu de tous ses sentiments, refoulé comme prêt à exploser. Certains étaient assez serein malgré la tension, d'autres dans l'incompréhension totale, d'autres encore tentaient de dominer leur envie de meurtre, comme le Shérif qui le fusillait du regard derrière lui.

Il ne le voyait pas mais sentait bien l'insistance du regard dans son dos, surtout quand Stiles s'était incrusté dans ses bras.

Il allait mourir des mains d'un homme de loi, n'était-ce pas ironique ?

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il avait enfin retrouvé une famille, une famille étrange et bizarre mais une famille quand même.

 __ Je crois qu'il serait tant qu'on s'y mette ?_ Le regard que Stiles posa sur lui le fit frissonner, il ne doutait pas des envies actuelles de son compagnon, vite se débarrasser de cette histoire pour remonter dans la chambre et …

_ _Derek …_. Un frisson d'horreur parcourra son échine quand le shérif se mit à grogner sévèrement, ce n'était pas un loup mais il ferait un Alpha terrifiant.

Stiles entendit Lydia et Isaac ricaner, tandis que Chris passa sa main dans le dos du shérif pour le calmer légèrement, rien n'y faisait.

_ _Bon !_ S'écria Stiles pour changer l'humeur de la pièce, _si on s'y mettait, car j'ai des choses de prévu cette après-midi et … Désolé vous n'en faites pas partie même si je vous aime …_

 __ Stiles, tais-toi !_ Souffla Derek qui subissait le regard meurtrier de son futur beau papa.

_ _Quoi mon nounours ! Tu n'as plus envie …_

 __ Tais toi !_

 __ Stiles !_ S'écria John horrifié d'entendre de telle chose.

_ _Quoi ?_ Fit faussement Stiles à son père _, j'ai encore rien dit et puis fait pas genre, j'ai compris que tu couchais avec Chris …_

 __ Quoi ?_ Les jeunes tournèrent tous la tête vers les deux adultes et John fixa son fils qui lui fit un sourire victorieux.

 __ A quoi vous servent vos pouvoirs de loups si vous ne savez pas vous en servir correctement ?_ Fit le chasseur en haussant les épaules comme si cela n'était rien.

_ _Stiiiiiles ?_

 __ Oui papounet ?_

 __ Toi, Derek et moi, allons avoir une longue, très longue discussion._

 __ Ok ! Beau papa sera là aussi ?_

Chris s'étouffa en entendant le surnom qui fit rire tout le monde.

Derek avait compris le manège de Stiles, sous le coup de faire monter la tension de son père, celle de la pièce, elle avait diminué, il avait un compagnon trop intelligent et trop malin pour certains mais surtout avec un esprit de louve parfait. Il s'imaginait déjà entouré de petits louveteaux poursuivit par un Stiles qui s'amusait à faire des grognements nullissimes de loup en colère.

_ _Quelque chose d'amusant mon amour_ , minauda Stiles alors qu'il se collait contre son torse sous les grommellements du shérif et l'hilarité des invités.

_ _Une pensée agréable …_

 __ Derek Hale, si c'est ce à quoi je ne veux pas penser j'ai une pince monseigneur et je suis sûr que ça ne guérira pas._

Stiles s'éloigna de son compagnon après un petit baiser et s'installa sur le canapé, tapotant à ses côtés en direction de Peter.

_ _Allez vient, je crois qu'on pas mal de sujets à traiter_ , l'humain se tourna vers Jackson, _Calvin ? Jackson ? Malia ?_ il fit un signe d'un mouvement de tête désignant le canapé juste en face.

Calvin posa une question à son frère alors qu'il bougeait sans le vouloir vers le canapé.

_ _Ouais_ , sourit Jackson fier, _c'est ça un Stiles ! C'est une maman louve en puissance X mille, impossible de résister, tu t'y feras._

 __ Bon maintenant si on passait au chose sérieux ? Peter ? Tu pensais ne plus avoir de famille, plus rien, regarde ! Tu as trois enfants pour le prix d'un !_

 **FIN**


End file.
